


House Party

by septemberprudence



Series: House Pet [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, Carlos, Dany, Roberto and Marcus are all engineering students and housemates, Max is the house pet.</p><p>Part 4: Mitch and his friends come over for a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

None of the guys really cooked. They all could if they absolutely had to, but it always seemed like too much trouble. Occasionally Carlos would get inspired and make his Dad's paella, which was amazing, and every now and then Marcus would come over all paleo and start stinking up the kitchen with his bone broth weirdness, but mostly they just stuck to takeout. 

They ordered pizza two or three times a week, and Max had noticed that ever since he'd become house pet, Mitch was _always_ the person who delivered their pizza. When the knock came on the door, it would without fail open to reveal Mitch, muscled arms piled high with boxes and a sly, expectant smirk on his face.

It was a routine now: at least one of the guys would accompany Max to answer the door, and they'd stand there and watch while Max obediently got on his knees and sucked Mitch's cock. It was a little strange for Max, being with someone who wasn't one of his housemates, but there was something vaguely unpredictable about Mitch that was insanely sexy. He wasn't ever gentle, sometimes going so far it was right on the edge of what Max could handle, but he managed to never truly cross the line.

It had taken Max some practice before he could relax enough to take a cock all the way in, right into his throat, and the first time he'd managed that with Mitch, Mitch had laughed in breathless delight. "That's it, baby," he'd said. "God, you fucking love it, don't you? Shit, look at you, the way you swallow it. Fucking _made_ for it, weren't you, you sweet little bitch." 

Max was always kind of embarrassed by how much it turned him on to have Mitch call him names as he sucked him. The other guys did that sometimes too, especially Dany, but they usually just stuck with basic, spur-of-the-moment things like _slut_ and _whore_ , nothing overly calculated. But Mitch was much more specific with his dirty talk. It was obvious he paid close attention to the effect his words had on Max, and that he tailored what he said to get as much of a reaction as possible.

Max would blush in shame, humiliated by his own response, and Mitch would smile at his discomfort, his teeth white in contrast to his smooth, tanned skin.

Tonight Dany was with Max, watching him on his knees in front of Mitch, who was being even rougher than normal. His hands gripped tight enough to sting in Max's hair as his hips moved, thrusting in and out with some force, basically just fucking Max's mouth.

A few times Max started to gag, but Mitch would ease off enough to let him get his breath back. Dany didn't say anything, observing seemingly impassively as Mitch came down Max's throat, but when Mitch released Max and he sat back, he could see how hard Dany was inside his jeans.

Mitch apparently noticed too, as he looked down at Dany's crotch hungrily. "Can I watch him do you?" he asked, an unusual eagerness in his voice.

Dany shrugged, unzipping and beckoning Max closer. He rested back on the wall, and Max shuffled into position, happily opening his mouth once again, always ready for more. He sucked in Dany's cock, the shape and taste of it so utterly familiar it made him almost ache with longing, moaning in appreciation. 

Mitch leaned sideways against the wall next to Dany, looking down at Max. He watched for a minute or two, then shifted nearer, stroking Dany's arm, and then quickly, tentatively kissing his neck. When Dany didn't resist, Mitch moved in, licking along Dany's lips until they parted and his tongue slipped inside.

Max was at the wrong angle to get a proper view of what they were doing, but he looked up, trying to see as much as possible. Their mouths weren't as close as they could be, and even from here he could see their tongues, sliding wetly over each other's lips. 

It was kind of hot, yeah, but it should have been hotter than it was. It was mostly just strange, watching Dany kiss someone else, and stranger still how uncomfortable it made Max feel. Despite everything that had happened with his housemates, he'd never really seen Dany get intimate with someone else. Roberto and Marcus had no problem being with each other as well as Max, but Dany and Carlos always focused their attention exclusively on him, any other touches only casual and incidental. 

It felt wrong in some weird, undefinable way, and Max found himself redoubling his efforts, sucking harder, trying to distract Dany and get his attention focused back on him. Mitch licked Dany's face and glanced down at Max, smiling. "I think your boy's jealous," he said, sounding amused. "You jealous, darling?"

Max shook his head, sliding down further on to Dany's cock, using his tongue in that way he knew Dany loved. And it worked, as Dany threw back his head, closing his eyes and coming, right into Max's throat. He swallowed, feeling almost immediately more settled, knowing that _he_ was the one who'd given Dany satisfaction. 

He sat back, waiting for further instruction. His own erection was so hard it was almost throbbing, but he'd grown used to waiting for release so it didn't bother him like it used to. He knew how to wait, secure in the knowledge that it would only be that much better when he was finally allowed to come.

"So," Mitch said. "What about the pet? Can I kiss him?"

Dany opened his eyes. "If you want," he said casually, but there was something guarded in his tone.

"Cool." Mitch smiled. "Get up, pet," he said, nudging Max with his foot.

Max looked sideways at Dany, who just nodded at him, so he stood up, stretching his legs a little after kneeling for such a length of time. Mitch hooked one finger through the ring at the front of Max's collar. "Come here," he said, pulling Max in closer with a sly, knowing look. "Let me taste that sweet mouth."

Max couldn't stop himself from whining quietly in anticipation, leaning down enough to meet Mitch's parted lips. He was expecting something deep and demanding, but at first Mitch only lapped at his mouth, licking up what remained of his own and Dany's come.

He could hear Mitch's breathing, feel the gentle pressure on the back of his neck as Mitch tugged at his collar, kissing him harder. Max's cock brushed up against Mitch's thigh, and he gasped. Mitch hummed in pleasure, and turned to look at Dany. "Is he allowed to get off?" he said.

Dany seemed to hesitate for a moment before he replied, "Yes." His hands were behind his back, resting on the wall as he stared at the two of them. 

"Can I blow him?" said Mitch.

"No." Dany shook his head firmly. "Just your hand."

Mitch smiled. "Possessive," he said, but didn't protest further, taking hold of Max's cock and stroking it, hand sliding up and down. His rhythm was slow to start with, but he built up quickly. "Yeah," he murmured. "You've got such a pretty dick, haven't you?" His other hand caressed Max's over chest, stopping to pinch at his nipples, moving back and forth between them. Max whimpered in pain, and Mitch only applied more pressure. "God, you're so beautiful, baby," he whispered, his mouth pressed up against Max's ear. "So gorgeous." He bit down on Max's ear and inhaled deeply. "One day they're going to let me fuck you and I'm going to make it so good for you, I promise. You're going to beg for it, pet."

The images that flashed into Max's mind at the words were enough to take him right over the edge. He thrust up into Mitch's fist and came, moaning humiliatingly loudly as Mitch murmured encouragement. "Oh yeah, that's it," he said softly. "Shit, look at you."

Max panted as he finished, then slumped against the wall, exhausted. Mitch grinned at him, greedily licking the come off his fingers. "So," he said, zipping up his jeans, and looking over at Dany, who hadn't moved, "when are you going to invite me and my guys over to party with this little thing?"

Dany looked back at him, not smiling, and Max somehow got the very distinct impression that Dany didn't quite trust Mitch, which was something he'd never noticed before. "We're talking about it," Dany said. "Maybe soon."

"Cool," replied Mitch, grinning. "Well, let me know." He raised his hand vaguely in farewell, and walked out, closing the front door behind him.

Dany didn't make any move to go back into the living room, leaning up against the wall next to Max. After a minute or two, he finally spoke. "Would you want that?" he questioned. "With Mitch and his friends?"

"I don't know," Max admitted. Because while yes, the idea turned him on more than he could find words for, he wasn't sure the reality would be quite so simple. "What was it like last time?"

"With Carlos?" Dany asked, and Max nodded. "It was good." Dany got an almost far away look in his eyes, obviously remembering. "It was really good, but it was pretty full on."

"Well, if you guys think I could handle it…" Max knew that wasn't really an answer, but it was the only reply he had right now.

Dany didn't press the matter further. He glanced down at the floor for a moment, and then said, curiously, "Were you really jealous?"

"What?" Max was caught off guard by the question.

"When Mitch was kissing me," Dany said, "were you really jealous?"

"Oh." Max felt himself beginning to blush, remembering how disconcerting it had been watching Mitch and Dany kiss. He shrugged, feeling embarrassed, and didn't say anything. 

Dany smirked at him, but the expression in his eyes was kind, not mocking. He picked up the boxes of pizza sitting on the table and said, "Come on."

Max followed behind him as they headed back into the living room, and for a moment Dany suddenly turned to face him, taking a few steps backwards, smiling broadly at Max. Dany wasn't someone who smiled too often, not _really_ , and when he did, it was something special, his whole face lighting up in the most extraordinary way. Max couldn't help grinning back at him, ducking his head a little, feeling strangely bashful.

Dany's smile only widened at Max's reaction, and he held out his hand. 

Max hesitated for just a second, but then took it, grasping firmly. Dany's skin was warm and familiar against his own, and he allowed himself to be led along.

.

Max was in bed with Carlos a few nights later when he asked, "What was it like, when you all had a party with Mitch's friends?"

"When I was pet?" Carlos was frowning in concentration as he kissed and bit at Max's chest.

"Yeah," Max replied.

Carlos looked up at him. "You been thinking about that?"

Max shrugged. "Maybe," he evaded. "Mitch asked about it last time he was here."

"He did, did he?" Carlos smiled. "Mitch _really_ enjoyed himself that night, I remember."

"But what was it like for you?"

"It was amazing." Carlos rolled off Max, lying back. "I guess…" he hesitated before continuing. "It wasn't exactly _easy_ , but it was so great it was worth it."

"What do you mean, it wasn't easy?" Max said, suddenly alert. 

"Nothing like that, nothing bad happened." Carlos squeezed Max's arm reassuringly. "We wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, pet, just like the guys wouldn't have let anything bad happen to me back then. It was more…" He seemed to be trying to find the right words, and Max didn't rush him. "I mean," Carlos finally went on, "you know what it's like when we all fuck you, right?"

Max nodded.

"That's not always easy for you, is it? No matter how much you love it, the four of us at once, it's a lot to take." 

"Sometimes," Max conceded. He didn't enjoy admitting it, but it was true. Yes, he couldn't get enough of it when all the guys did him at once, but it was always a completely overwhelming experience.

"And with Mitch and his friends, that's seven people, all focused on you. Do you think you could deal with that?"

Max directed the question back at Carlos. "Do _you_ think I could?"

"Absolutely," Carlos replied confidently. "But it's not something to take lightly, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." 

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You can ask me anything." Carlos pulled Max him over on top of him for a brief, deep kiss. His hands were tangled in Max's hair and as he moved back with one last quick touch of lips, he tugged downwards, guiding Max lower, towards his cock.

Max slid obediently down Carlos' body, already salivating at the thought of Carlos' cock in his mouth. He swallowed hard at the sight of it: fully erect, thick and hard, jutting proudly out from the dark curls of Carlos' pubic hair. Max hesitated, aware he had to wait to be given Carlo's okay before doing anything, but he couldn't resist snaking out his tongue to quickly lick at the precome lingering at the tip.

Carlos jerked him back sharply, tugging hard enough on Max's hair to make him wince in pain. "You know better than that, pet," Carlos warned.

"Sorry," Max replied, guilty. The guys weren't as strict with him as they used to be, and sometimes he'd forget himself a little, take liberties.

"Now you'll have to wait," said Carlos. He took hold of himself, stroking his cock slowly and showily, hand moving up and down, circling around the head on every up stroke. Max whimpered with need, watching him, and Carlos laughed affectionately. "So impatient, aren't you, pet?"

He stopped, and Max fidgeted restlessly, waiting for permission to start, but it seemed Carlos wasn't going to relent so quickly. He smiled at Max, and said, "What did you want to ask me?"

For a second Max couldn't even remember, but then his brain kicked back into gear. "Oh," he said. "I was thinking…" He wasn't so sure this was any of his business, but Carlos _had_ said he could ask anything. "I was just wondering why you stopped being pet?"

"Ah, okay," Carlos replied. "It wasn't like some big decision, you know, it just kind of tapered off." He threaded his fingers through Max's hair, caressing through the strands. Max rested his chin on Carlos' hip, gazing up at his face and listening carefully as he spoke. "When we started with the whole pet thing, the guys were pretty much done with me." Carlos looked almost sheepish. "They were going to kick me out of the house."

"Seriously?" Max said, barely able to believe it.

"Yeah," said Carlos ruefully. "I'd been doing some really stupid shit, my family weren't talking to me and I was about to fail out of school."

"Wow." Max was genuinely shocked. Carlos always seemed so calm and together, it was almost impossible to imagine him ever being in such a situation.

"I was a fucking mess," Carlos continued. "I hated myself, and being pet really helped me get over it, gave me some discipline and let me start trusting people again." He smiled at Max. "And as things got better, I started needing it less and less, and the guys just seemed to realize that, and gradually we just stopped." The smile widened into a grin as he looked down at Max. "And then you moved in."

Max laughed. "You had plans for me right away, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Carlos said, faux-innocently. "I did tell the others right from the start you had potential."

"Well, I hope I've lived up to your expectations." Max's tone was light, but he meant it. He never wanted to disappoint his housemates after all they'd done for him.

"Oh, you've done so much more than that." Carlos pressed his hand to Max's face. "I think you surpassed everyone's expectations by a long, long way."

"Really?" Max said, feeling himself blush and practically squirm in delight as Carlos nodded. "Then can I please suck you now?" he asked hopefully.

Carlos made a show of considering the question, but it was obvious he was just toying with Max now. "Fine," he said, still smiling.

Max went to lean in, but then stopped. "Thanks," he said, seriously, looking up at Carlos, who seemed to understand.

"You're welcome," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing more was said about the possibility of a party with Mitch and his friends, but Max was almost certain that the matter hadn't been dropped. There were discussions going on, he could tell, there were plans being made. A few times now he'd walked into a room and everyone had suddenly gone silent, someone pointedly and obviously changing the subject.

There was a time when such actions would have made him paranoid, worried that he was letting his housemates down in some way, but now he was able to simply let it go and wait. He knew the guys would only be making sure everything was properly organized and that everyone, especially Max, would have a good time.

The anticipation might be like an itch under his skin, but in these past few months as pet he'd learned how to be patient and trust that the guys always his best interests in mind.

Tonight he was lying on his back, spread wide on Marcus and Roberto's bed (because while yes, it was technically Roberto's bed, Marcus seemed to have pretty much moved in permanently) and the two of them were either side of him, faces level with his cock. They were actually supposed to be sucking him, but showed far more interest in kissing one another, leaning across Max's body as they did so. Every so often they'd stop and give Max a cursory lick or two, but then their gazes would lock and one of them would moan and they'd dive right back in, lips wet and messy as their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths.

Max loved it when they both sucked him off, but watching them like this was better than any blowjob. They were utterly consumed by one another and it was so incredibly hot to see, the way they could barely pay attention to Max without each being distracted by the other.

Max really didn't understand why the two of them wouldn't just come out and admit they were a couple, but it wasn't his place to judge. Perhaps they simply needed time.

Roberto licked Marcus' face, his thick, soft hair brushing against Max's hard cock as he moved, and Max couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet moan. They both looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, did Dany or Carlos tell him yet?" Marcus asked, turning back to look at Roberto, who laughed.

"I think it's supposed to be a surprise," he said.

Max frowned at them, knowing he'd get in trouble if he asked what they were talking about. 

Marcus grinned. "Look at him," he said. "All curious. Now you want to know, don't you, pet?"

"Tell him," Roberto urged. "He's going to find out soon anyway."

"Fine," said Marcus. "But if Dany is pissed that we did, I'm blaming you." He playfully shoved at Roberto's shoulder, then coughed slightly, as if he was preparing for a formal announcement. He turned to face Max, and said, "Mitch and his friends are coming over tomorrow night."

Max felt his eyes go wide, his face spreading into a slow, delighted smile. Roberto and Marcus both laughed, watching him. "You like that idea, pet?"

Max nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't believe none of the guys had told him till now, but that didn't matter. Excitement thrummed through him, a thrilling tension suddenly pumping in his veins.

"Good," Roberto said. "Now let's finish off and get some sleep. We're going to need to be rested up for tomorrow, I'm guessing."

They both crawled up the bed, pushing at Max until he turned on to his side, then arranging themselves around him. Marcus was behind, cock against the bare skin of Max's ass, and Roberto in front, his hardness brushing against Max's own. They shifted in closer, six legs tangling together as their bodies entwined, grinding up against each other, carelessly thrusting into whatever friction they could get. Roberto and Marcus leaned over Max's shoulder, again kissing one another, almost completely ignoring Max. 

Max knew he should feel like some kind of third wheel, but he loved being used like this: as if he was simply an anonymous body, just something for them to get off on. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling, moaning as he came. Roberto reached down between them, smearing Max's come all over his own cock, using it to jerk himself off.

Max felt the hot spurts of Marcus' come on his back, and then heard Roberto's usual mutters of, "Oh _fuck_ , oh god." He lay there, listening to them both breathe for a few minutes before finally opening his eyes.

No one seemed to want to move. "We should clean up," Marcus said lazily.

Roberto rolled over enough that he could reach down on to the floor, rummaging around with a grunt before producing a slightly stained-looking towel that must have been lying there. He used it to wipe them all off in the most cursory fashion possible, then tossed it aside. 

"Night," the two of them murmured, sleep already thick in their voices.

Max laid awake for a long time, still pressed up between them. He couldn't stop thinking about what Roberto and Marcus had said, his mind racing. And the one thing he kept coming back to was the memory of Mitch whispering in his ear, saying how good he'd make it when he fucked Max. 

A shiver ran through him at the thought of it, but he finally closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep. He was sure Roberto was right, and that he'd need all the rest he could get.

"So," Max said, the next morning after returning from a run with Dany. "Tonight, huh?"

Dany had taken a bottle of water out of the fridge, and he opened it, drinking deeply. Max watched the way his throat moved as he swallowed, wishing he could lick up the bead of sweat dripping slowly down his neck. But Dany just looked back at him. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Roberto and Marcus told me."

"I knew those two couldn't keep their mouths shut." Dany rolled his eyes, but didn't seem too upset.

"So it's true?"

"Yes," Dany said simply, and Max took a deep breath. This was _real_. This was going to happen.

"We're trusting you, pet," Dany went on. "We're trusting that you know your limits, and if it gets too much, you'll tell us."

"I will, I promise," Max replied hurriedly. 

Dany somehow didn't seem _quite_ convinced, but he didn't try to contradict Max. "If you think so," he said. He gulped down another mouthful of water. "I'm going to go clean up."

He walked out of the room, giving Max a playfully sharp slap on the ass as he passed him. 

The morning went by as normal, but by the afternoon, the house was a hive of activity. The guys dragged the couches in the living room back against the walls, and moved all the coffee and side tables off into other rooms. There was a narrow hallway off the living room that led out to a combination bathroom/laundry room, and Max helped Carlos stack up a few things in there. "Better to have as much space as we can," Carlos said, and Max nodded in agreement. 

Roberto and Marcus carried two mattresses down from the bedrooms upstairs, swearing happily at each other as they nearly tripped on the stairs, Marcus walking along backwards and yelling at Roberto to slow down. But they finally made it, arranging the mattresses together in the middle of the floor to form an enormous bed, set up with fresh sheets. Max hadn't slept in his own room for months, and Marcus was always in with Roberto, so they'd used their beds.

Dany brought a big glass bowl out from the kitchen and placed it in on top of the TV cabinet, emptying several large boxes of condoms into it and then lining up some fresh tubes of lube nearby. He caught Max watching him, and smirked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Got to be prepared, right?" he said, and Max laughed nervously.

Up until now the idea of this night had been more abstract, but seeing the living room turned into a place that practically screamed _the giant orgy will be happening right here!_ made the fact of it undeniable. He knew it would all be okay and that the guys would make sure he enjoyed himself, there was no doubt about that, but there was tight knot in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away.

By the time everything was prepared, they were all hot and sweating, so after a few cans of Red Bull, Dany and Carlos took Max upstairs for a shower.

Carlos unbuckled Max's collar as Dany turned on the water. He stood there, waiting for them to both to take off their clothes and then they all stepped into the shower.

Nothing was said, but the two of them moved together as if in some unspoken agreement, seeming to know that Max needed to be taken care of. Carlos washed Max's hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp in slow, sensual movements, and Dany soaped up his body, scrubbing him down with a soft washcloth. Max simply stood there, his eyes closed, relaxing into their ministrations. It felt so good; too good, because by the time they'd finished Max was so hard he had to actively resist touching himself.

Dany glanced down at his cock, seeing the state he was in, and said, "It won't be long, pet. They'll all be here soon and then we can do something about that."

Max exhaled, the breath ending on needy whine. "Can…" he said hesitantly, unsure if he was asking too much. "Can I please come now? So I can last longer later?"

"No." Dany's answer was immediate and, by the sound of it, non-negotiable. 

Max tried to explain, saying, "It's just that if anyone tells me I can't come, I don't know if I'll be able to hold off." It was embarrassing to admit, because he'd become good at waiting until he was given permission to come, even if someone was fucking him or touching him in some other way. But he was already so worked up about tonight he doubted he'd be able to have that much self-control.

"Just do your best," Carlos said. "It'll be okay."

Max nodded, feeling uncertain, but wanting to do as he was told. 

They both helped to dry Max off, then quickly did the same for themselves, afterwards refastening his collar and heading off to their respective rooms to dress.

Max wandered aimlessly downstairs, almost buzzing with restlessness, pacing up and down, not sure what he should do. When Carlos and Marcus finally came in, they both threw themselves down on the huge bed in the middle of the room, sitting there sprawled, legs stretched out in front of them. Marcus patted the space between them invitingly, and Max crawled over and sat down, feeling slightly more at ease.

Marcus stroked Max's thigh, and Carlos put his arm around his shoulders. Max leaned into him, deeply inhaling the scent of his skin, loving the way it grounded him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Max said, trying to sound as if he meant it.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Max felt his breathing immediately quicken, his heartbeat loud in his ears. Dany was already in the hall, opening the door, and the sound of unfamiliar voices drifted in.

From what Max could make out, Mitch had brought pizzas over for them to eat later, and went straight into the kitchen with Dany and Roberto to put them in the oven so they'd stay hot.

But his two friends walked into the living room, both stopping to stare as they saw Max sitting there with Carlos and Marcus, waiting. He blushed a little under their gazes, feeling himself instinctively slide very slightly closer to Carlos, but didn't look away.

He'd become so used to being naked around his housemates he barely even thought of it any more, but this was different. These were strangers, and they were openly leering at him, unashamedly looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat, something on display purely for their pleasure.

"Hi," Carlos said, and the two of them nodded in greeting, still not speaking. Max wasn't sure which one of them was which, but they were both hot. Very hot, though one was slightly more to Max's taste than the other, with broad, wide shoulders and powerful-looking arms.

"Pet," Carlos went on, "this is Richie and Alex." He gestured as he spoke their names, and it seemed Richie was the one Max preferred. 

He gazed down at Max's erection with hungry, appraising eyes, and said, "Is that what we call him, then? 'Pet'?"

"For tonight," Carlos said.

"Cool," Alex said, nodding, and licking his lips. Max could see the outline of his already hard cock through his jeans, big enough that Max could only imagine how it would feel inside him.

The other guys came in, Mitch already pulling his shirt off over his head as he shot a filthy, knowing smile in Max's direction.

"Should we just start?" he asked, kicking off his shoes and dragging his jeans and underwear down, stepping out of them. "Everyone's up for it, right?" he said as he stood there, casually naked.

Max might have seen Mitch's cock plenty of times, but he'd never seen his body before, and it was definitely a sight worth taking in. His skin was that same evenly tanned shade _all_ over, and though he wasn't tall, he was powerfully, leanly muscled, not an ounce of wasted flesh on him.

"We're all up for it," Carlos said, "but there are some ground rules."

"Same as last time?" Mitch replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Max could tell that Mitch wasn't fond of rules.

"Yes." Carlos pointed at Max. "If he says 'no' or 'stop', you stop what you're doing. _Immediately_." Carlos' voice was so commanding that the sound of it made Max's cock pulse with need. "If any of us," Carlos gestured at the three other housemates, "tells you to stop what you're doing to him, you stop."

"Doesn't he have a safe word?" Alex asked curiously.

"He doesn't need a safe word," Carlos stated. "If he says 'no', that's to be respected."

Dany spoke next. "Fucking and sucking are all fine, but if you want to do anything with him beyond the basics, check in with one of us first." He looked around the room. "Okay?"

"Got it," Mitch said, though he didn't sound overly impressed, and Richie and Alex nodded in agreement.

Carlos gave Max a gentle push, both him and Marcus backing away. "Lie down, pet," he said. "Let everyone see you."

Max laid back in the middle of the mattress, and swallowed nervously, waiting. He felt almost dangerously exposed, so many eyes on him with such heat that he could swear his skin was burning under their stares. 

No one did anything for several long minutes, and Max tried not to fidget, suddenly not certain what was expected of him. For a second he had the sick, horrifying feeling that he was about to start crying, but then he heard Dany's voice say, quietly, "Okay," and then Mitch kneeled down in front of him. He spread Max's legs wide, positioning himself between them. "Hey, pretty," he said. "Look at you, all laid out for the taking."

Max was expecting Mitch to finger him, maybe even just starting fucking him with no prep, but instead he leaned over, his hot, wet mouth sliding down over Max's cock. Max bucked up in surprise, his cock so over-sensitized from being hard for so long that the feeling of it was almost unbearable. Mitch shoved him back down, pinning Max to the bed as he sucked him in. 

Max let out a broken, bitten-off cry, and Mitch hummed around him. "I'm sorry," Max stuttered out, knowing he probably shouldn't speak but he was too far gone to stop himself. "I'm sorry, I have to… I can't…" Mitch just looked up at him, eyes shining, and Max was coming into his mouth, practically sobbing with relief.

"Fucking _hell,"_ he heard Richie say, and the others all murmured in approval.

Max was still breathing hard as Mitch bent his legs up, settling down between them on his stomach, his face pressed up against Max's ass. Max felt something warm and liquid oozing down the crack of his ass, too much to be just saliva, and for a second he couldn't understand what Mitch was doing, but then quickly realized he hadn't swallowed, and it was Max's own come that was dripping hotly over and around his hole. Mitch swirled his tongue through the mess he'd made, licking it up, pushing come inside Max and then sucking it out, over and over.

Max writhed under the attentions, biting his bottom lip, his mouth hanging open. He knew how he must look right now, but he didn't care, hands fisting in the sheets beside him, grinding himself against Mitch's face. 

"Oh my god," he heard someone whisper. There were other sounds, of clothing being removed and tossed aside, of touches and skin on skin. 

"Turn him over for me," Mitch said, and someone, Max didn't look who, shoved him on to his stomach. Mitch took hold of his hips, forcibly pulling him up until he was on his knees, face still pressed into the mattress. Max folded his arms under his head, mindlessly rubbing his cheek against the bed, waiting desperately.

He heard a condom packet being opened, then someone said, "Here," and there were slick sounds of lube. Max whimpered with impatience, knees shifting back and forth. It seemed to take forever, but he finally felt the thick head of Mitch's cock pushing inside him, filling him so slowly he could barely stand it. Max thrust himself back, not willing to wait, always wanting more.

He heard Mitch laugh. "Shit, you're a greedy little bitch, aren't you?"

"Fucking cock slut," someone else said. Alex, maybe? Max didn't know and didn't care, not when Mitch was seating himself inside him fully, taking a moment but then remaining frustratingly still. Max tried to move, fuck himself on Mitch's cock, but Mitch had a firm hold on him, keeping him in place.

_"Fuck,"_ he groaned out. "God, you're so fucking tight, baby, these boys don't fuck you enough, do they? Need to show you how it's really done, sweetheart, get you nice and open for us all."

He withdrew almost completely on the last few words, leaving Max empty and panicked for a long second, then slammed back in, so hard Max to brace himself to avoid being pushed forward, loving it as Mitch began to fuck him in earnest.

But it didn't last long, as every time Mitch seemed close to coming, he'd slow down and start over, pulling out for a minute and calming himself before sliding back in, gradually building up but never allowing himself to peak. Even though it had only been a short while since Max had come, he could feel himself hardening again, his need growing.

There was movement in front of him, and he opened his eyes just as Richie grabbed a rough handful of his hair, pulling his head up off the bed. Max quickly got his arms underneath himself, hands flat on the mattress as Richie dragged him into place. Max opened his mouth, hungry for it, but Richie only ran the tip of his cock over his lips, wetting them with the precome dripping from him. Max licked it up, moaning with longing as he tried to suck him in, but Richie seemed determined to torment him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "God, you want it so bad."

At last he relented, his cock pushing deep into Max's mouth. Max sucked him in, doing his best to concentrate on making it good, but it was difficult, as Mitch was now fucking him without pause, the force of it so relentless Max could barely focus. 

He heard Mitch grit out a sharp cry as he came, but there was no chance for Max to even catch his breath, because there was another cock in his ass the second Mitch backed off. Max had no idea who it even was, as he couldn't turn his head, Richie holding him in a vise-like grip as he fucked Max's mouth, thrusting himself into his throat. When he finally came, he pulled out, shooting off all over Max's face.

Someone ran two fingers through it, dragging some across to Max's lips, slipping inside and letting him suck them clean. Max looked up, and saw Dany, smiling down at him as he kneeled in front of Max, guiding his cock into Max's waiting, willing mouth.

It went on and on, Max completely losing any sense of how much time was passing. It felt like there was always a cock inside him; in his ass, his mouth, or both at once. He was on his hands and knees, then his front, then his back, someone kissing him while yet another person fucked him. At one point he was on top of Alex, riding his thick, hard cock while Roberto and Marcus stood by, taking turns to let him suck them. Max could do nothing but close his eyes and try to hold on, revelling in the experience. He was way past exhaustion; a limp, pliant doll, feeling as if he'd been reduced to nothing but a body with two holes, an object to simply suck and be fucked.

And he loved it.

Eventually, everyone was at least temporarily spent, all collapsed on the mattress in a hapless mess of bodies, spread out like some debauched scene from a porn movie.

Max was lying next to Carlos, who was giving him small sips from a bottle of water. He swallowed it down, the coolness of it soothing his parched, used throat. His ass stung a little, but in a good way, and there was drying come all over his face and chest, beginning to itch and flake. Max leaned closer to Carlos and whispered, "Can I go and wash my face?"

Carlos nodded at him, asking, "Are you okay on your own?"

"I'm fine." Max smiled. He sat up carefully, taking a moment to steady himself before he stood slowly, walking off towards the bathroom on trembling legs.

He scrubbed off his face, rinsing it with cold water and then stood, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't certain he even recognized himself. He'd changed so much these past few months, unlearning all those years of shame and mistrust, and while he'd made huge strides, he knew he still had a way to go.

But that was okay, because for the first time in his life, he wasn't alone.

He walked out of the bathroom, stopping when he saw Mitch, standing outside the door, leaning against the wall like he'd been waiting there. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Max replied uncertainly, backing up against the opposite wall as Mitch walked towards him. The hall was a narrow space at the best of times, and the furniture piled up there meant that they weren't visible from the living room. Max knew he could call out and someone would hear, but he didn't want to overreact.

"Been wanting to get you on your own." Mitch ran his hand down Max's chest.

"I don't…" Max started, but Mitch stopped him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhhh," he said. "It's okay, pet, no one has to know." Max wasn't sure what to do, standing tensed as Mitch's hand slid around behind him. A probing fingertip teased down his ass, lingering at his hole, and Max hissed involuntarily. "You sore?" Mitch asked, and Max nodded. "It's good though, isn't it?" He leaned in, kissing Max's neck. "Gonna fuck you again, I think, nice and rough, make sure you really feel it." His tongue licked up Max's throat. "Maybe here, where no one can see us, get it done bareback, yeah?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Come in your sweet little ass then eat it out of you, baby."

Max could feel panic rising inside him. "That's not…" The words were lost as Mitch's hand was laid gently over his mouth and he was pushed back against the wall.

"Just be quiet," Mitch said, "just be a good boy for me."

Max was frozen to the spot. He wasn't being restrained in any way, and he knew he was at least as strong, if not stronger, than Mitch, but somehow he couldn't move. That old, familiar helplessness began to creep over him; a sick, desperate feeling. 

"What are you doing?" Max suddenly heard a voice say. It was Dany, and Mitch backed off immediately, holding up his hands in a pretense of innocence.

"Nothing, bro," he said. "Just saying hi to the pet here."

Dany looked closely at Max's face, his own expression growing cold at what he obviously saw there. "Bullshit," he stated harshly. "We had rules, same as last time. You step out of line, you forfeit, remember?" Dany sneered at Mitch, so fiercely predatory it gave Max chills. He hadn't seen Dany look like that in a long, long time. 

"It's no big deal," Mitch said, in wheedling tone, but Dany was already stalking back into the living room. 

"So," he said, addressing everyone as Mitch and Max followed in behind him. "As usual, Mitch has managed to fuck things up."

"He broke the rules?" Carlos sat up and gave Max a concerned look. Max nodded back at him, mouthing _I'm okay_.

"Yes," Dany said. "And you know what that means."

"We all get to fuck him," Roberto and Marcus said, almost in unison.

"Seriously?" Alex asked eagerly. "All of us?"

Dany shrugged. "Those are the rules."

Richie was grinning. "Man, Evans," he said, "never thought I'd get my dick in your toppy little ass."

"Yeah, well, enjoy it dude," Mitch replied sulkily, "because you never will again."

He sighed dramatically, flopping down face first on to the mattress before pushing up on to his hands and knees. "Get on with it, then," he said. Max noted that he actually didn't seem _too_ upset about the turn of events, as if he liked the idea of being fucked by everyone quite a bit more than he was willing to admit. For a brief moment, Max wondered if Mitch could have deliberately engineered getting caught with him, knowing this would be his punishment. Max wouldn't put it past the guy, but it didn't matter now.

Dany kneeled down behind him, slicking up his hand with lube. "Ready?" he asked, but didn't wait for answer, not even hesitating as he pushed in two fingers into Mitch's ass.

Mitch gasped, biting down on his lip. "Christ," he snapped. "Give me a fucking chance."

Dany just smirked, working his fingers in and out of Mitch's ass. Mitch lowered his head down to hang between his arms, and he moaned; a long, drawn-out sound that made Max's cock throb. The corner of Dany's mouth turned up in a knowing smirk, and he shoved in another finger.

"Shit you're an asshole, Kvyat," Mitch said breathlessly. _"Fuck."_

Max sat down next to Marcus, who was stroking Roberto's cock as they intently watched the scene before them. It was strange, Max mused, to for once be part of the audience, a witness, instead of the person being watched.

But that thought didn't last long, as Dany withdrew his fingers from Mitch's ass and beckoned towards Max. "Come on, pet," he said. "You can go first."

"What?" Max replied, shocked. He'd just assumed that 'everyone' fucking Mitch wouldn't include him, that as pet he naturally wouldn't be permitted to join in. But even just the _idea_ of it… he suddenly felt light-headed, dizzy with lust and need.

"Do you want to fuck him?" asked Dany. "You don't have to."

"No." Max pulled himself together and quickly shuffled over on his knees, afraid that Dany would change his mind. "I want to."

"I'm _waiting,"_ Mitch grumbled restlessly.

"Shut up," Dany told him.

"You've never fucked a guy before, right?" Dany asked. He'd opened up a condom and was rolling it down over Max's cock with skilled ease, coating it with lube.

Max shook his head.

"Never?" Richie asked excitedly, moving in closer. "We get to watch his first time?"

"If that's what he wants," said Dany. He looked at Max. "You sure?"

"Yes," Max replied. "I'm sure."

Dany nodded and said, "Okay, well, take your time."

"Actually, don't," Mitch called back over his shoulder. "If you could fucking get on with it, that would be great."

"Stop being such a whiny little shit." Dany lightly slapped Mitch's ass, and there were murmured laughs from around the room.

Max moved in closer, holding his cock in hand, taking a deep breath as he lined up against Mitch's ass and then slowly, slowly pushed in. And god, but it felt so good. _So_ fucking good, Mitch tight and hot around him, surrounding him so completely Max's head was spinning. He forgot himself, closing his eyes, and remaining still.

"For fuck's sake, _move,"_ Mitch spat out behind him, and Max snapped back to reality. He thrust in and out, carefully at first, but then found his hips falling naturally into an easy, instinctive rhythm, going higher and higher. He knew he wouldn't last long, not like this, and when he came, it was with his whole body, wave after wave, the heat of it sparking across his skin like fire.

He pulled out carefully, sitting back on the mattress, almost falling, but Carlos wrapped an arm around him, held him close until he recovered.

Dany was next up, but all the guys took their turn as the others watched. Richie went last, and by that time, Mitch had collapsed down on to the mattress, limbs flung wide, barely even stirring as he was roughly fucked by his friend, but Max could see the wide, blissful smile on his smile. Mitch, Max realized, wasn't anywhere near as much of a top as he liked to let everyone think.

"We should eat," Carlos said when at last they were done.

Mitch lifted his head off the bed. "Yeah, get those pizzas, I'm starving."

"I'll go," Max said, and stood up, heading off to the kitchen.

.

They'd all gorged themselves on pizza, and then not much was said. Everyone seemed utterly exhausted, so Dany and Roberto brought down some blankets from upstairs and they all simply slept where they lay. 

Max drifted off snuggled up with Carlos, but in the morning when he woke, he was alone. He could hear voices in the kitchen, and when he looked around, he saw Roberto and Marcus, still curled together on the other side of the bed, fast asleep in each other's arms. Richie was sitting on the edge of the mattress, fully dressed, putting on his shoes.

"Hey," he greeted, looking over as Max yawned, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Hey," Max said.

"Great night." Richie's tone was completely conversational, as if waking up the next morning after gang banging his friends was a totally normal event for him.

Max just smiled. "Yeah, it was."

He stood up, making his way upstairs, and almost bumped into Mitch, who was exiting the bathroom. Max couldn't stop himself from backing away warily.

"Morning," Mitch only said, making no move towards him, and Max relaxed a little.

"Hi," he replied.

"So, you know…" Mitch laughed briefly, almost awkwardly. It was the first time Max had seen him anything but perfectly composed. "Sorry about last night." Max didn't reply, and Mitch waited a second before he continued. "You're pretty hot, you know that?" He shook his head. "I don't think you even know how hot you are, Max. You ever get sick of these guys, just let me know."

"I'm good," Max said firmly.

"Well," Mitch said, "it's a standing offer." He grinned, the usual sly, knowing expression back on his face. "Any time you want, baby."

He jogged off downstairs. Max leaned over the railing, peering down into the hall. Richie and Alex were waiting by the front door, talking with Carlos, and when Mitch joined them, they all took their leave, Carlos seeing them out with a friendly wave of his hand.

The door slammed shut behind them, and Max turned back around to see Dany standing in the open doorway of his bedroom, watching him. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Max replied. And he was, he was fine. _Better_ than fine, even. "Thanks," he added. "For last night with…" he gestured in the direction Mitch had exited, knowing Dany would get it. "Thanks for being there."

Dany shrugged like it was nothing, but his eyes were serious. "I'll always be there," he said.

"Yeah," Max replied, holding his gaze. "I know you will."

Dany nodded, then walked back into his bedroom.

Max stood there a moment, thinking, then headed for the bathroom.


End file.
